


A Waddle Dee's Story

by Silver_Warrior_Wolf



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Warrior_Wolf/pseuds/Silver_Warrior_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been around for many of Kirby's adventure, but he's never mentioned all the adventures from his point of view. When a specific question is brought up to him, Bandana Dee explains how he met Kirby and the gang and started up on the stories we all know and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Waddle Dee's Story

"So, how did you two meet?"

Bandana Dee turned to Elline, not quite comprehending the question. He and the fairy were sitting on a small island, resting after their little adventure on a ghost-infested pirate ship. "Huh?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you two were right next to each other when I woke you two up, and it was pretty clear that the two of you knew each other. After all, you both agreed to help me almost immediately. Thanks for that, by the way." She smiled brightly before continuing. "Furthermore, Kirby told me that you guys have gone on adventures before, though I really couldn't understand his explanation. Could you tell me how you two started adventuring together?"

Bandana adjusted his namesake headgear as he thought of what to say. "Well, I never really signed up for any adventuring. It just kind of came my way. Originally, I was just a regular Waddle Dee. I didn't talk, I never really had much contact with any non-Waddle Dee, and I just went along peacefully with my own life. All that changed, however, the day that Dark Matter invaded."

"Dark Matter? That doesn't sound very nice," Elline said, shivering slightly.

"It's not." Bandana Dee considered falling silent, as the memory of the terrible monster was still all quite clear. "It was a huge monster made up of black slime surrounding a single eye. When it catches sight of you, it takes you over and possesses you, mutating you and making you do its bidding. That's what it did to me."

"Oh, that's horrible!" The fairy looked over, concern written all over her face. "You came out of alright though, right?"

"Yeah, thanks to Kirby." Bandana glanced over to where Kirby lay, sound asleep. He had taken over much of the defending of the trio, though Bandana and Elline did what they could to help. It was no surprise that the little guy was completely worn out. "He had already started his quest to stop Dark Matter, accompanied by a fairy named Ribbon. Dark Matter tried to use me to keep them from getting to the Crystal Shards to stop it, but they were able to free me from Dark Matter's control, and I joined them on their adventure.

"After that, we went through a whole adventure, racing around to gather the Crystal Shards. Eventually, we were joined by two more friends, Adeleine, a girl who has powers similar to you, and King Dedede."

"I know about him." Elline giggled at the thought of the infamous Pengu ruler. "Kirby described him in detail, along with Sir Meta Knight. I drew them, see." The fairy pulled out her journal and opened it to a brightly colored page, depicting the two individuals, or as close a guess as Elline had gotten from Kirby's description.

"Uh, yeah," Bandana Dee said, rubbing the back of his head, deciding to say nothing. "Well, we eventually succeeded in defeating Dark Matter and its master, 02, and after that, we kinda just each went out own way. King Dedede hired me to work as his personal assistant, so I went to work in the palace. That's where I got the bandana; it was so Dedede could tell me from the other Waddle Dees.

"That, I have to admit, was the first time I ended up on Kirby's bad side."

"Bad side?" Elline glanced over to the sleeping Puffal. "It doesn't seem to me that he'd have a bad side. Even when he was fighting the Whispy Woods construct and Hooplagoon, he was more trying to get them to calm down rather than hurt them."

"Admittedly, it was kind of Dedede's fault." Bandana shrugged before laying back down. "Even though Kirby considers Dedede a friend, they have had falling outs. It's happened with Meta Knight, too, but they are much less often. In fact, this time was shortly after the time Meta Knight tried to take over Dreamland." He paused for a moment, noticing Elline's quizzical look. "That's a story I really don't know much about. You'll have to ask Kirby.

"As for what happened with Dedede and Kirby, well, it's all kinda confusing. All I know is that one day, a call goes out to the whole palace that we are to go and observe the king clobbering Kirby in a boxing ring. I was confused, since the last time I checked, Kirby was our friend.

"Well, I headed down to watch, and there were Kirby and the king, duking it out. Kirby had the yoyo ability while Dedede had his hammer, which didn't seem fair. I was right, but for the wrong reason. It didn't take Kirby long to win, and when he did, he rushed out with this boatload of food I hadn't seen before.

"That didn't sit right with his highness." Here, Bandana Dee leaned over and grabbed his spear, brushing off a butterfly that had landed on it as he did. He then began drawing with the weapon, using it to illustrate what he was describing. "The king decided to lure Kirby back to the palace and set up all sorts of people along the way. I still wasn't sure about this plan, and I was even less sure when Kirby just plowed through all the creatures Dedede sent out after him."

"Whoa, that must have been scary!" Elline declared. "Couldn't have you have left?"

Bandana shrugged. "I tried, but it was too late. As I tried to get out, I ran right into the room where Kirby was. He seemed pretty upset about Dedede attacking him, so I just tried to run past him. As you can probably guess, it didn't work out." The Waddle Dee chuckled, burying the tip of his spear into the ground as he did so. "That was before I had any skill with my spear, so all Kirby had to do was inhale me and spit me out before he went to face the King."

"Oh, my," Elline said. "I guess you kind of got lucky then."

"I guess. I didn't feel all that lucky at the time. Kirby did beat Dedede that day, and after that, everything got pretty tense. I didn't think things would ever be the same again. That was, until Magolor arrived."

"Magolor? You guys have never mentioned him before." Elline quickly pulled out her journal and prepared to make a painting. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Well, we thought he was." The Waddle Dee sighed. "Magolor was this alien who came to Pop Star one day. He came to Kirby, the king, Meta Knight, and me and asked us for help, just like you did. However, unlike you, it turned out that he was just using us." He looked down sadly. "He said that he just wanted up to help him fix his ship and head to his home, Halcandra, and he took us there once we did. However, he wanted us to take an artifact called the Master Crown from the dragon Landia for him. Once he had it, he turned against us, and intended to leave the four of us to die."

The fairy's hand shot up to her mouth. "How horrible! What happened? How did you make it out?"

He rubbed the side of his head. "Well, it wasn't easy. Thankfully, Landia didn't hold a grudge against us, so they came back and rescued us. After that, we worked together to stop Magolor from taking over Pop Star." The Dee sighed and looked down. "The betrayal really hurt, and I don't think Kirby's really gotten over it."

He glanced over to where the baby Puffal lay fast asleep. "His friends mean a lot to him. He still somewhat hopes that Magolor is still out there, and thinks that it was 02 who really caused the betrayal."

"Why would he think that?" Elline asked, rather confused. "Didn't you guys beat 02 already?"

"Well, yes and no." Seeing his companion's frustration, Bandana explained. "02 was actually the second time Kirby's face him, and the third time he faced Dark Matter. We're starting to wonder if that guy will ever go away. Along with this fact is the fact that one of the forms Magolor took after he got the Master Crown really looked like Zero, 02's original form. Kirby might just be having some futile hopes, but who knows?"

"After that, things got to be a bit easier among us." Bandana chucked at the thought of better times. "I guess fighting a world conquering maniac will do that to a group. Meta Knight never really hung out with us, but he never really did before, either. Kirby, Dedede, and I, well, we were on a lot better terms that before. Dedede seemed content to just enjoy the riches he already had, so he wasn't making any trouble, and Kirby and I were just happy to have some time to relax. Then Taranza came."

"Now there's a name I know!" Elline declared happily.

The Waddle Dee looked over incredulously. "Really? How did you find out about him?"

"Simple. He works for Queen Sectonia." The fairy wrinkled up her face for a moment. "Claycia and I met her a few times before at gatherings for various rulers. She always was wearing too much makeup and obsessing over her looks."

"Well, she came and caused us quite a bit of trouble."

"That doesn't surprise me," Elline laughed. "What'd she do? Send Taranza to steal all the blush in Dreamland?"

Bandana Dee shook his head. "Worse. She sent him to kidnap Kirby. She had heard that several of the natives of the world she had taken over, Floralia, had tried to find a way to call the Hero of Dreamland, and decided to try to find and abduct him first."

"Oh, my! But Kirby escaped, right?"

"Uh, not quite. Taranza knew that there was a great hero in Dreamland, but he didn't know who it was. Instead of asking around, he decided it must have been the guy living in the largest palace, and went for the first one he saw."

"So, he got Dedede instead?"

"Spot on," he answered. He chuckled at the idea of anyone mistaking Dedede for Kirby. "The little guy found out about the kidnapping and rushed in to help immediately. I was away from the palace at the time, but when I found out, I rushed up to help. I was a bit too late to really help in the fighting, but I later found out that really didn't matter. Kirby eventually freed Dedede and got Taranza to join him, and together they stopped Sectonia.

"After that, everything was peaceful. Well, it was peaceful until…uh…if you don't mind…"

"Until Claycia happened." Elline finished his sentence, looking down as she did. There were tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry!" Bandana reached over and put an arm around the fairy's shoulders. "It's not your fault. Besides, Kirby and I are here to help you set things to right."

"Wight!" another voice piped up. The two turned to look and realized that Kirby had woken up and was standing right with them. The little Puffal also placed a paw on the fairy's shoulder.

"E'wine don' cwy," he said, doing his best to be comforting. "All be 'key, a'ight?"

"Alright," she said with a sniffle. She dried her eyes and looked up. "So, are we ready to continue our journey?"

"Kaabii weady!" Kirby declared brightly.

"I'm all set," Bandana Dee answered, shouldering his spear.

"Well, then, I'll start our trail," Elline declared. With a swift move, she transformed into a paintbrush and laid out a colorful trail. Kirby followed suit, curling into a ball and rolling along the line.

Bandana shook his head, giving a small smile with his eyes. He didn't get why Kirby felt like traveling that way. It would just have made the Dee dizzy.

Well, he might never understand the little Puffal, but one thing was for sure. After all they had been through together, there was no one the Waddle Dee would rather have fighting by his side.


End file.
